Super Boy Wiki:Rules
Hello citizens of Maple Valley, this is SuneoDash the magnificent, the founder of the only Super Boy database website in this world. I am creating a page for rules and guidelines which you must follow if you want to live a peaceful life in Maple Valley. Or you can just have 20 years of your life in jail with The Spoon as a jail partner. Take your pick. First time you break them, I'll forgive you with a warning. Second time, I'll forgive you, but will be a little annoyed. Third time, bid farewell for some time. No more Mr. Nice Guy. (PS: If I were you I'd follow the rules) Wiki Rules #No fighting with other users on the wiki no matter how stupid they are. Seriously, its really tiring for some people. If you see some users fighting report to me and I can block them or something. Please do NOT be a smartypants and try to handle the fight yourself. #No advertising of other wikis or TV shows. This is a Super Boy and Super Boy only wiki. #Please please PLEASE refrain from swearing or adding hentai or adult content. A lot of little kids visit this place too you know. Let's not ruin their innocent childhood, ok, Zack? #No fanon content or made up fanfiction stories allowed here, this is the official SB wiki. And shipping two characters counts as "fanon", do you hear me, Rory? #Don't force your opinions on others or say things like "Are you kidding me? How can you like that?" when hearing someone else's opinion on something. Respect, people, respect. Each to their own here, ok? # Do not have the nerve to request to be an administrator when you have like 3 edits on the wiki. Editing #Make pages related to SB and SB only. I'm sure people who specifically come HERE want to read about Spencer Jackson, so I don't want to see any Andrews, Michaels, Janets, Randys, or Georges. (Stanley, Carrie, and Ben are allowed, of course). #When editing on article pages do not add any false or made up information. And if if you don't know anything, THEN WHY DA HELL DID YOU MAKE THE PAGE #Also when editing on article pages please do not add sentences like "Stanley is an idiot who does nothing but fly and fool around." Do you not have the slightest bit of sense to know that that is your own opinion, not general information? #No spamming or vandalism on pages. This goes for blogs and comments too. #Do not make silly edits on pages just to get badges. In case you get arrested In case you break one of the rules and are caught (and you WILL be caught, do not doubt that), keep in mind the following: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. For your sake, I really hope you don't break any of the rules. 20 years of jail with The Spoon *shudders* and a death sentence are pretty much the same. Good luck and happy editing, Suneo Honekawa 08:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC)